grand_realm_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Realm Wiki
Grand Realm The Grand Realm is a planar world primarily composed of two main landmasses separated by the Sea of Miracles with smaller island surrounding. These continents are known as Aubron and Maiphaneon. Aubron is very terrestrial. Much of the land is covered with either dense forests or has been cleared for farmland. Numerous areas exist within the continent that are not suitable for either, however there are certain races and people who call these places home such as the Gnoll tribes in the Waking Hills, Merfolk of the underwater Drosian Kingdom or the less sociable living in the Plains of Ash. The Thousandbeast Mountain Range runs directly through the middle of this continent, providing a barrier between the north and south. The northern side is typically far more inhabited by the common mortals, as the strong tend to make their way south towards the Sea of Miracles. Maiphaneon is not a land for the weak, there is an extreme abundance of magical energy which permeates every inch of the continent. The gross abundance of magical energy can cause those of lesser strength to die simply from exposure to it. This results in a place of wonder and horror. There are entire cities that fly through the air, skyscrapers of crystal and glass, mountains that rain fire and even portals permanently linked to different planes. The Sea of Miracles '''splits these two continents apart, and passage across it is extremely dangerous. It is inhabited by monsters of unthinkable proportion, capable of dragging entire ships thousands of miles deep. Reports from people attempting the journey also suggest that there is a tear in the '''magical weave present, causing wild and unpredictable events. There are accounts of lightning bolts that stretch across half the horizon, strange mists causing hallucinations and sightings of creatures that should not be. Astronomy The Grand Realm has a single star, the movement of which is controlled by the God Amaunator. There are twelve moons, controlled by the Goddess Selune. These names of these moons are also shared with the names of the calendar months; Zarantyr, Olarune, Therendor, Eyre, Dravago, Nymm, Lharvion, Barrakas, Rhaan, Sypheros, Aryth & Vult. Each month is 28 days long, resulting in a year length of 336 days. Each month is broken down into four weeks, the days of which are; Sul, Mol, Zol, Wir, Zor, Far & Sar. Demographics A vast multitude of races inhabit the Grand Realm, while not all of them could be considered civilised they are most certainly sapient. Aubron contains most of the humanoid races, consisting mainly of humans and elven subtypes. Due to the lowlands of Aubron being a relatively safe area, there are a significant number of small towns and villages dotted across the continent, occasionally interspersed with cities. The population density is much higher in the northern section of the continent, as the south tends to operate by a survival of the fittest mindset. A significant amount of the more bestial races inhabits areas not suitable for sustained inhabitation by a large population. They mainly form together in loose tribes and clans, living off the land without causing lasting damage. There are a few more warlike tribes that do not take as kindly to outsiders as the majority may, however this attitude tends to be limited to their home territory to avoid conflicts with large population centres. Maiphaneon contains the darker side of the humanoid species. The main races inhabiting it are Drow and Tieflings. The population of the continent as a whole is very low, but those that do live there are far stronger than what would be considered average on Aubron. There are almost no towns or villages, as the overwhelming majority of the population band together in cities to allow some modicum of a peaceful life. Due to the combination of a low population but high ability, most inhabitants have a comfortable life. With the average person owning multiple acres of land and almost all necessity taken care of by way of magic. This has the perhaps intended side effect of causing the population to have quite a lot of time to improve themselves. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse